vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cronus (Saint Seiya)
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | 2-C Name: Cronus, Chronos, Kronos Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Deity, Titan, God of Time, Seasons and Agriculture '''Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Skilled warrior, 7th, 8th and 9th sense user, through divine Cosmos, he has super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, telepathy, telekinesis, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once, can resurrect hImself from the dead via 8th sense, energy blasts, forcefields, dimensional travel, can survive in space, levitation/flight, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and through dimensions, soul manipulation, elemental manipulation, time manipulation and summoning. Through Dunamis, he has matter and energy manipulation at the atomic level and reality warping. Through Dunamis and Ichor (divine blood) he has regeneration (Low-Godly) and immortality (types 1, 3 and 4). Can heal and empower other beings through his Ichor and Dunamis and can create entire universes. Weaknesses: '''Nothing Notable. '''Destructive Capacity: At least Large Star Level+ (Much more powerful than most Gold Saints) | Universe Level+ '''(It was he who set off the Big Bang that created the universe) '''Range: Universal Speed: Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ Durability: Large Star Level+ | Universe Level+ Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Likely Higher Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ | Universe Class Stamina: Limitless Standard Equipment: 'Megas Drepanon (Great Scythe) Soma armor for attack and defense with its own Cosmo signature that shares/aids the Titan's regeneration, was used to kill Uranus the God of the Sky (first tyrant to all Gods including the other Titans) and can bypass defenses and cut physical bodies, energy and spirits at once. Psammos Adamas hourglass capable of cross-dimensional time manipulation. For a long time possessed the Golden Dagger given to him by Gaia (also capable of killing Gods even through non-physical bodies and regeneration) before giving it to Gemini Saga '''Intelligence: '''Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Average otherwise. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Megas Drepanon '- Megas Drepanon (Great Scythe) Soma armor was used to kill Uranus the God of the Sky (first tyrant to all Gods including the other Titans) and can bypass defenses and cut physical bodies, energy and spirits at once. *'''Teleos Oracle (绝対神托-テレオスオラクル, Zettai Shintaku - Tereosu Orakuru - Almighty Oracle) - An attack that directly affects the opponent's mind. He invites the victim to become a servant of Chronos. If the target resists, then a curse is thrown upon him and his personality is destroyed. This attack poisons the existence of the victim, throwing him into a miserable fate of treachery and decadence, ending with death at the hands of those who he knew/knows, it curses and poisons the life of it's victims - the same fate shared by the descendants of Uranus. It also affects the target to awaken evil impulses and ambitions. It is an attack that can ignore or neglect barriers, durability and armors as it is a non-physical assult and a spiritual/supernatural attack. (Astral form, under three seals, using only his Cosmo). *'Khaos Hyetos (浑沌豪雨-カオスヒュエトス, Konton Gou - Kaosu Hyuetosu - Storm Of Chaos)' - One of the many forms used by Chronos to control nature. He calls the rain and changes its shape into incredibly long black needles that penetrate the enemy's body, causing an immeasurable pain. It is capable of bypassing barriers and armors and affects the body directly. In addition to hurting the enemy, it also drains the opponent's life-force and powers. (Astral form, under three seals, using only his Cosmo) *'Phainomenon Arkhein (现象支配-パイノメノンアルケイン, Gensho Shihao - Phainomenon Arukein - Domain Phenomena)' - Controlling nature, Chronos calls the veils from the depths of the earth to the surface and the wind whirls turning it into natural veneer, the wind currents can be manipulated into attack waves or blades of wind that can cut the victim's body and while this is happening this attack can also bring in the special burning flames that emerge from the ground, buring not just the body but also the life energy. This technique can contain and redirect FTL attacks for energy absorption, or creating black smoke explosions. (Astral form, under three seals, using only his Cosmo) *'Psammos Adamas' - The hour-glass of Chronos, the user can do cross-dimensional time manipulation. *'Golden Dagger '- A dagger that is apable of killing Gods even through non-physical bodies and regeneration. *'Yami No Meido (Darkness Roar) '- The vibration of his 4 floating arms generates a resonance field whose waves can paralyze his enemy and cut his body and internal energies because it is capable of passing through defenses and ignores durability, for both offense and defense as a barrier around his body that can stop Gold Saint attacks. (Under one seal, after manifesting Dunamis and equipping the Megas Drepanon). *'Guardian Stars:' Chronos makes three strands of his hair grow and transform into stars. Each of them can transform into giants, said to be most powerful of all giants (Under one seal, after manifesting Dunamis and equipping the Megas Drepanon): #''Jade Armor: Nefristo Hoplimas: It has a humaoid form, it's strong enough to overpower Aldebaran and durable enough to whistand attacks of the Aldebaran and Shura. #*Dunamis Pelekus: It can concentrate a big quantity of dunamis in his punches and use it to attack while generating shockwaves. #Beast of Amber: Electron Teru: It appears in the form of lion. It's able to control fire, shooting it like fireballs and controlling it's trajectory. #*Dunamis Odous: gathers huge amount of Dunamis in it's mouth and fires it as a powerful fireball. #Pearl Dragon: Magarites Dracon: ''Giant in the form of the dragon, as such it can use magical attacks and is very resistant to cosmo based techniques (especially ice). It can also control water forming it into needles and water balls. It's imprevious to pain. #*Dunamis Pneuma: focuses huge amount of Dunamis in the mouth and fires it as a powerful stream of water. *''Complete Form: ''after destroying Psammos Adamas and absorbing it's essence as well as fusing with Megas Drepanon, Cronus is able to greatly increase his power. He gains two additional arms (six in total), each one of these arms is covered in blue flames (which represents time itself) and they are slowly fading away, destruction of all flames is equivalent to destruction of the time. He also gains two additional faces. This form focuses more on pure combat power. His fighting style is based on controlled immense violence associated with a specific computing capacity and his understanding of the spatial dimensions is well above human - which allows him to instantly shift his position. Power of his previous techniques is also increased. *'Pragma Spathe:' using this Cronus is able to shift his strikes from one point to another in an upredictable paths, completely eradicating distance and attacking in the instant. Each one of his punches carries the power of the Megas Drepanon - power to decide cosmos itself, it nullifies cosmo based attacks, can strike spirits, physical bodies and energy at once and is able to bypass defences, armors and durablity. *''Dunamis Megas Drepanon:'' upgraded Megas Drepanon that emerges from his arms in the form of bladed wings. **'Dunamis Pteryx:' using Dunamis Megas Drepanon, Cronus is able to steal time from others completely destroying their existence and returning to nothing more than atomic particles. *'Big Bang:' An explosion that created the universe. Chronos was the one who set it off. (Unsealed) Key: Three-Sealed Form | Unsealed Form Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Category:Saint Seiya Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Cosmic Entities